


Two-Headed Monster

by Stacysmash



Series: Random Rare Pairs [49]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: He hissed as cold fingers snuck up the back of his shirt and he opened up the top of his coat to glare down inside of it.“Excuse me, do you mind?”A set of big brown eyes gleamed up at him, a mischievous smile rising beneath them. “No, I don’t mind at all.”Daichi Love Fest 2020: First Kiss
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Random Rare Pairs [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1050713
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101
Collections: Daichi Love Fest





	Two-Headed Monster

Matsukawa tried restraining his smile but to no avail. He nodded to a couple passing by, a chuckle tumbling past his lips at their reaction to the huge mass in the front of his long winter coat. Glancing around the street, there didn’t seem to be anyone else in the vicinity that would be disturbed by his currently monstrous figure. Despite the loveliness of the snow drifting around him, catching the warm light of the streetlamp above, it was cold and late, so most people had gone home already.

He hissed as cold fingers snuck up the back of his shirt and he opened up the top of his coat to glare down inside of it.

“Excuse me, do you mind?”

A set of big brown eyes gleamed up at him, a mischievous smile rising beneath them. “No, I don’t mind at all.”

Matsukawa snorted. “I never would have thought you, mature and resilient Sawamura Daichi, would be such a big baby.”

“It’s your fault for wearing a comfy coat that’s large enough to accommodate us both.”

“It’s _your_ fault for trying to be a badass and wearing a skimpy jacket. It’s February.”

“You don’t like it?” Daichi asked, his voice deepening to a tone made of velvet. He straightened up, most likely standing on his toes, until his head popped out of Matsukawa’s coat. His body shivered inside, and Matsukawa quickly wrapped his arms around him, hugging him closer. 

Daichi smiled and batted his eyelashes, something a grown man shouldn’t have gotten away with, but he somehow made the flirtatious action seem natural. He narrowed his eyes at him, trying hard not to take the bait.

“You’re far more cunning than people give you credit for.”

Daichi shrugged. “That’s normal but I don’t mind. I enjoy surprising people. And you still haven’t answered my question. Do you like it?”

Now that Daichi’s hands were warmer, feeling them skim across his back was a lot more sensual than before. Matsukawa groaned, feeling his resolve crumbling into dust. He wanted to take things slow with Daichi and enjoy every moment of whatever their blossoming relationship turned out to be. It was only the second date, and already he was going insane.

“I like it,” he finally answered, lifting one eyebrow down at him. “But I’d like it more if we went up to my warm apartment and snuggled on the sofa to watch a movie. Wouldn’t _you_ like that?”

Daichi’s smile deepened until it dimpled his cheeks. “Hmm, that is tempting. Perhaps I can be convinced.”

“What would a man have to do, Sawamura?” Matsukawa grinned, cocking his head to the side as he leaned down.

Daichi tilted his head the other way and wrapped his arms tighter around his waist. “Take a wild guess,” he whispered, his hot breath ghosting over Matsukawa’s lips. 

Matsukawa was weak. He wanted those lips bad and he eased forward to take them. They were chapped from the cold, dry air but he didn’t mind, not when they belonged to Daichi. Inhaling into the kiss, they pressed deeper and their lips parted. 

Matsukawa lifted his gloved hands to cup his face. For most of their date, he had been grateful he had remembered to bring his gloves. At that moment, however, he bemoaned the fact that he couldn’t feel Daichi’s strong jaw beneath his fingertips or stroke the soft hairs at the top of his neck. More incentive to get back to his apartment.

At that thought, he pulled back and fluttered his eyes open. He smirked when Daichi frowned, evidently not ready to end the kiss. It was time for the bait to be lured into his own trap.

“You want more? I have a warm, comfortable apartment that makes a great make-out spot.”

Daichi’s glare disappeared as he laughed. “Okay, you win. Which way is it?”

“Just a bit up this street.”

“Good, let’s go.”

“Wait, what?” he asked, but Daichi had disappeared into his coat. Matsukawa shrieked when he shifted around inside and then popped out again suddenly, facing the other direction.

“Ready!”

“Are you serious?”

Daichi tipped his head back, a deadly serious expression on his face. “Yes.”

Matsukawa bit back a snicker and cleared his throat. “Starting with the right foot?”

“Sounds good to me. Ready, set, go.”

Together, they stepped forward with their right foot. Matsukawa overestimated Daichi’s stride and his toe clipped the back of his shoe, and they nearly topped forward.

“Sorry, that was my fault.”

“A short steady pace, Matsukawa.”

“Got it.”

The next time, he managed to shorten his stride and together they waddled down the block toward his apartment. The only thing that threatened to stop them was their descent into giggles, especially when more people passed by them. Matsukawa didn’t mind as long as it wasn’t one of his friends. 

Sure, his coat was probably stretched out to the point of being ruined, but it was worth it. Especially as he set his chin on top of Daichi’s head and hugged him around his waist. They were a perfect fit.

**Author's Note:**

> this is by far the shortest fic I've written in a long time


End file.
